Amnesia
by jin0uga
Summary: Set during the movie. William cage knew the definition of heart break.


**Disclaimer: No I do not own Edge of tomorrow. **

**A/N: I have Emily blunt as my wallpaper now. I got inspired to write this after I heard Justin Timberlake's song, amnesia. It's a great song and you should go hear it sometime. Many thanks to the people who reviewed and favorited my story, **_**You don't know me But I know you**_**! I love you all! You guys made me happy!**

**x-x-x**

William wondered when he started falling for the Angel of Verdun.

He had already reset countless times at that point, sometimes killed by a mimic, other times killed by her; a single shot to his head. The procedure was quick and painless. Those heartless training sessions had started to wear on him slowly, like a leech sucking the blood of its prey, and were starting to take a toll on him. He began to seek some sort of acknowledgement, a reminder that he was still _alive_. Not trapped in an endless loop and doomed to forever die one way or another on that warring beach.

Was it then that he fell for her?

_Keeps coming closer, I don't but she thinks I know her  
Beautiful smile with those sad eyes  
That was my type, amnesia, that's over_

_My whole memory of me and I've gone so far from me, girl  
It's not fair  
I could feel it almost starts to change  
But then it hurts too much, that's when it starts to fade_

Or maybe it was those moments they spent at the old run down shed after they managed to escape the trailer park. William remembers the warmth in those moments where they just sat down and talked, both nursing a cup of steamy, diluted coffee. He learned that Rita liked her coffee with three packets of sugar in hers and eventually learned her middle name when she lay amidst the rubble, her head bleeding out. He watched her die a slow painful death that day. The grey concrete coated with a crimson shade of blood, with the mimics lurking nearby.

Maybe it was inevitable that he would fall for her. It was so horribly clichéd but it was true.

But there were times where William felt lonely. Ultimately, he couldn't tell anybody about what he learned about them, and being reverted to being nothing but a stranger each and every time was….painful to say the least.

_Don't you think, don't you think I would know?  
Amnesia: every memory fades away till it's gone  
Where did you go?  
Amnesia: everything and nothing  
No 'we' anymore, she's a stranger that I used to know_

_And I don't know you anymore  
Everything and nothing  
Everything and nothing  
She's a stranger that I used to know_

William cage knew the definition of heart break. He had experienced it so many times but he could never become familiar with how it crushed his heart into tiny specks of dust and robbed him of his breath whenever he had come looking for Rita after each reset. She would look at him like he had grown a second head and he was always so damn hopeful that she would remember him. His hopes were cut down every single time.

"Yes? Do I have something on my face?"

William cage always died a little inside when he heard that. That was why he treasured the little moments that they had, when they were not the Angel of Verdun and Major Cage, but instead Rita Vrataski and William Cage. Just two people who were tied together by coincidence and maybe, fate.

_Go on and tear me apart  
And do it again tomorrow  
I almost forgot, who you are  
I try to forget about it every time I see you, see you  
Thought I could do without you  
Now I know I need you, need you_

The man could never fault her though. She was quite literally the only one who **knew** that he existed. That he wasn't just some random nobody who got shipped off to war just because some pompous, cowardly sack of blubber didn't know how to encourage the masses that all hope wasn't lost. It was almost ironic that the same man who had sent William to his doom had threw the burden of saving the entire bloody world on his shoulders and forced him to walk.

In the end, William cage found himself so deeply in love with Rita Vrataski that it pained him to approach her for the fear of her always not recognising him. He knew her so intimately that sometimes, he wondered if he knew her better than she knew herself. But the major couldn't ponder on those what ifs because unless he could find the Omega, he would forever be trapped in this loop and watch her die over, and over again.

There was nothing but darkness. His senses were numb and then suddenly-

"Get up Maggot!"

_Memories fade away  
Love is so insane  
So tear me apart and do it again tomorrow  
I almost forgot who we are  
I'll let you drive me crazy for another day  
Isn't this love insane, insane? _


End file.
